True Love Only deepens With Time!
by ZarishHyder
Summary: Nothing to summarise, An Illogical Abhirika OS.. njyyyyyy!


_**B/N: hello all, this Is ConfidentGirl, my name is Zarish.. Hope u all like dis story of mine, again based on my favourite couple, abhirika, plz do read it and send in ua reviews.. Waiting fr ua reviews, sorry iam really late in giving u all a story, but plz do njy it... please forgive my mistakes..**_

A curly haired girl was sleeping hugging a train of pillows..

Not sleeping actually, trying to sleep..

Her thoughts wandered to the person she loved

And an event that chnged her single bed to double and relationship status from engaged to live-in..

Although they had absoulute control over themselves, but it was extremely dificult, lying on the same bed wid d person u love the most and yet cudnt do anythng..

She had seen her love jogging the whole night sometimes, or in the bathroom taking a cold shower, and wen **on being asked the answer wud be usual**: " i was nt feeling well" but she knew, and she herself cudnt control..

**She thought **_" wen he comes back this tym, iam either gonna marry him , or iam gonna ask him to make me his forever".._

All of a sudden her fone rang, perfect timing she thought..

**She spoke to herself "** u'll live a thousand yrs" nd pick up the fone..

**Person:** hello sweety pie, how r u..

**Girl:** hello my baby, iam fyn..

**Person:** wats my princess doing?

**Girl pouting:** Abhi!, iam trying to sleep, but u knw, iam habituated to your lap or ua arm...

(now u knw the person is abhijeet)

**Abhi: **Tarika, My angel, i knw u r habituated, but being away frm u is neither wanted nor unusual, u knw my duty...

**Tarika:** abhi, plz na jaan..

**Abhi:** taru.. Kya hua hai haan? Ye pehli baar to nahi hai ke mae mission pe hu, aain, aise karogi to mae kaise rahunga bolo?

**Tarika:** abhi, i dnt knw why, iam missing u... Soo much, na mujhe bhook lagrahi, na hi neend arahi..

**Abhi: **tarika, tumne khana bhi nhi khaya? Aur ye kya hai haan, neend nhi arahi, u r nt a baby..

**Tarika sadly:** abhi tum hi to mujhe baby bulate ho na, so iam your baby na..

**Abhi:** accha chalo pehle kitchen me jao n khaa sojaana..

**Tarika: **abhi, no. Mujhe na sach me bhook nhi lagi..

**Abhi:** accha tumhe bhook nhi lgi bs thora mere liye khaa lo.

**Tarika cudnt deny her love:** ok abhi, par tum baat krte rehna, tab tak mae sandwich banati hu..

Abhi and tarika chatted for long...

Nd fone kept..

**Abhi smiled to himself:** ye tarika bhi na ekdum se choti bacchi banjaati hai.. Par kya karein, aur sbse maze ki bt to dekho, usko surprise doonga kal jaraha hu na..

He did all his packing n started..

He reached home quitely..

Opened the door wid his key..

N came up to the master bedroom..

He cautiously opened the door and the thing he saw his eyes popped out of his sockets..

His love, his tarika was sleeping in a red night gown hugging sumone..

It was actually looking like dat..

Abhi went near d bed n again looked carefully n cudnt cntrol his laughter...

He just ran outside n started laughing...

**Wat he had seen beside tarika, was really funny..**

**Tarika had made a train of pillows, equal to abhi's height..**

**She put his shirt n coat on the top area of the pillows wer she cud keep hr hands..**

**And on top of the pillow was a custom pillow heart shaped wid abhi's pic on it, shich she herself has given to him on his birthday..**

**Nd she put her leg on the pillow train..**

**Nd head near the heart pillow..**

After abhi had cntrolled his laughter..

He slowly went back to the room..

Removed the pillows slowly n replaced himself near tarika..

After sumtym tarika began to slowly get up, realising abhi beside her, she started sobbing hugging him tightly..

Abhi got up,. N tarika jumped on him..

**Abhi:** shhhh tarika kya hua,

Abhi strted patting her head..

**Tarika grabbed his shirt and buried her head in his hard chest n strted crying like a baby:** abhi, abhi plz dnt go far from me.. Plz i cannot live widout u.. Plz love.. Mujhse door mat jao. Mae marjaungi..

**Abhi held her shoulders tightly and jerked her:** tarika kya bolrahi ho, mae kahan door hu, mae to yahin tmhare pas hu..

Just den tarika realised that abhi was really der n she wasnt dreaming nd she started smiling nd the tears wer falling down from eyes..

**Abhi saw her n smiled to himself:** ansu aur muskurahat ka isse haseen sangam to maine kabhi dekha hi nahi..

**Tarika: **tumhe pata hai abhi wo bad dreams.. Mujhe bht thakan horahi hai...

**Abhi:** mae agaya hu na, koi bad dream nahi, accha chalo fresh hojao, breakfast kr aate hain bahar se..

**Tarika:** nahi mujhe kuch der aur sona hai, aur tum bhi sojao na..

**Abhi:** ok chalo thori der sojate, phr chalte hain...

Abhi laid down again, wid tarika on his arm n snuggled closer to him and tarika too hugged him tight, the clock tiked away and this cute couple enjoyed the morning bliss..

2 hours later, tarika got up slowly, feeling really relaxed, the moment she saw abhi, her heart filled wid love again..

**She thought:** this man is really cute..

She got up n freshed up, n changed into white flowing skirt and sleevless red top nd cream shrug..

She went near to abhi n kissed his forehead..

Abhi pulled her over himself and begin kissing her neck..

**Den he realised n woke up:** tarika. Iam sorry i didnt mean to..

**Tarika's face fell, but she controled**: abhi fresh hojao, iam making sandwiches, we'll have dem..

**Abhi went to freshen up, tarika organised the bed. Nd went into kitchen thinking: aj** to abhi mujhse pyar karke rahega kisi tarah bs.

Abhi came out still guilty

**Tarika**: abhi its ok, hojata hai na kbhi kbhi..

**Abhi:** but tarika, i hav promised ua father..

**Tarika:** abhi salunkhe sir ne bht pehle promise diya tha, now we r living together..

**Abhi:** no tarika, its not right and we r not married yet..

**Tarika:** abhi, thk hai aisi bt hai to hum aaj hi shadi krlete hain..

**Abhi:** par daya and shreya..

Jst den the door bell rang.

Abhi thankfully went to open the door..

He saw his father figure wid his father in law, and his brother and bhabi..

He welcomed dem inside..

**Acp sir:** abhijeet, kaisa raha mission.

**Abhi:** sir, ekdum frst class, aur reports bhi ban chuke hain..

He went and brought the reports..

**Acp:** waah abhijeet, bht perfect hua sb kuch.

**Salunkhe:** zyada tareef mat kar yaar, ye jhaad pe chad jayega.

**Acp:** ab mera bete ne itna accha kaam kiya hai to mae tareef bhi na karu?

**Salunkhe: **kya accha kaam? Wo mujhse meri beti ko chura legaya..

**Daya intervening:** sir ladiye mat, hum yahan jo baat krne aye hain wo karein?

**Acp and salunkhe :** haan krte hain kaam ki baat.

**Daya:** dats better.

**Abhi: **aisi kya baat hai?

**Acp: **kal panditji mile the.. Bolrahe the ke ek hafte baad bht shubh mahurat hai shadi ka, aur aaj roka karlena, iske bd 1 saal tak koi mahurat nahi..

**Daya: **isliye sir ne decide kiya hai ke shadi ek hafte bd hogi..

**Abhi: **waah kya baat hai...!

**Salunkhe:** haan bht acchi bt hai.. Hunhh..

**Acp: **tu chup kr na salunkhe..

**Daya:** sir inhe wo sb dedo..

**Acp handing shopping bags to abhijit:** ye lelo ready hokar 1 ghante me crystal hotel pahuncho, wahan lunch and tmlog ka roka ceremony hai..

Acp and salunkhe move out..

**Daya:** abhi ab mat tadpao tarika ko. Is ek mahine me she has missed u a lot.. Aur kayi br to royi hai shreya ke samne, waise bhi ab shadi hone hi wali hai..

**Abhi: **par daya,

**Daya: **abhi, par war kuch nhi, aj roka hai, kal shoping n all, do din bd se haldi, mehndi, sangeet, shadi reception hoga..

Koi pblm nahi..

**Abhi : **snchta hu kch..

**Daya: **zyada mat snchna bs tarika ki khushi ke baare me snchna..

Daya left n abhi went into a quick flashback as he remembered tarika's sad face in the mrning wen he left her widout continuing the kiss..

Somehow both got ready and went to hotel..

There the roka ceremony was performed wid abhirika and dareya exchanging rings..

N lunch ke bd sb apne apne ghar chale jaate hain

N it was 5 in the evening..

Somehow after going home, tarika felt sleepy..

So she slept in the sofa itself..

Abhi picked her up nd laid her on bed in the guest room as he was planning something..

He did all the arrangmnts, both in the dining room, n his master bed room..

He changed n got ready..

Little later tarika got up, she found a purple colured package..

She opened it, found a pink saree, wid blouse n some jewellery..And a note..

**" my love wear dis and get ready, there's a surprise fr u"**

Tarika got ready soon..

She was looking angelic..

A backless blouse with knot.. And pink saree, diamond necklace, waist chain, payal nd glass bangles wch wer making soft music..

She went out...

She cud see candles..

Abhi came n took her to the table they had their dinner..

Music strted n abhirika danced softly...

**After the song ended abhi went down on one knee:** tarika, my love, will u complete me n my life, will u marry me..?

**Tarika happily:** ya abhi, i'll marry u..

N hugged him tightly.

Abhi too hugged her

Nd he picked her up in his arms n took her to their bedroom

Tarika squealed wen she saw the arangemnts..

There wer flowers, balloons, n candles everywer.

Tarika hugged abhi tightly...

N abhi,, just smiled..

**Tarika:** abhi ye sab?

**Abhi: **tarika my love, i knw hum iss pal ka jaane kbse wait kar rahe..

**Tarika:** abhi sach bolu? Har wo pal hum sath hote aur phr bhi door, mujhse bardsht nhi hota, aur tumne kayi br joging krke raat guzari hai..

**Abhi: **wo kya hai na love, jb kisi ki itni hot n sweet mangetar sath me ho aur koi kuch kar bhi na paaye to bht mushkil hojata hai..

Tarika blushes..

**Tarika: **abhi...

**Abhi: **haan my love...

**Tarika:** abhi i love u sooooo much, utna jitna tum snch bhi nhi sakte..

**Abhi: **i love u more meri zindagi...

And began kissing her neck..

Tarika blushes and moves away..

Abhi hugged her from behind..

And kissed her shoulders

Tarika is melting wid his kisses..

Tarika fastly moved away..

Abhi held her pallu n stopped her.

Removed her necklace n placed a wet kiss..

And he removed all jewellery..

Den take her, to bed n laid down on her..

**Tarika: **abhi please...

Abhi: arey jaan maine to abhi tak kuch kiya hi nhi...

N kept his lips on her..

Began kissing her, she responded..

They broke the kiss..

Tarika cudnt cntrol her self,unbuttoned abhijit's shirt nd began kissing on abhijit's chest..

Abhi was enjoying.

He flipped her over..

N tarika was on top..

Tarika was njying herself n abhi was moaning: tarika...

**Tarika: **abhi,, thank u n love u sooooo mch...

**Abhi: **ya my love..

He flipped her again..

Immediately removed her clothes..

N began kissing each n every part of her body...

He came to her chest..

Removed her inner wear.. N looked at her..

Tarika was melting...

And abhi entered her...

They made sweet love..

N hugged each other n slept...

Next mrning...

Both woke up together...

Nd tarika blushed remembering last night...

Abhi woke up and saw her..

She tried to wake up..

Abhi again kissed her..

**Tarika broke the kiss:** abhi chalo bs ab bureau jaana hai..

Abhi n tarika got ready went to the bureau hand in hand..

**With a feeling in their heart:** true love only deepens wid tym...

**A/N: hope u all enjoyed dis lovey dovey story.. Waiting fr ua reviews.. Guys i seriously miss your reviews, but iam really bsy, may write an OS every week but no long stories.. DivaNims, i love ua stories, sweety plz cntinue.. SD u too my dear.. Kashaf age is no hurdle, i love ua stories.. kritika, purpleAngel1, parisee and many other, i cudnt review till now but now i'll try to review on every chap of yours.. Love u all and ua stories... thnx a lot for making me smile wid ua stories.. Love u all, njy n be safe, we'll meet again soon...**


End file.
